Once Upon A Time
by Dr. Amelia Donna
Summary: Naomi wants some answers, and she knows just who to go to.
1. Intro

This story is set during the episode Once Upon A Time, so expect some spoilers. The episode itself, focuses mainly on Naomi and Neelix while the rest of the characters spend the episode mounting a rescue mission for Sam, Tom, and Tuvok. Most of what we see is Naomi's relationship with Neelix. I would've liked to have seen a little moment between Naomi and Janeway, so I thought I would do a tinkering. A little something to show Janeway's motherly side, but towards a little kid, not a fellow adult or teen. I'm also going to write two versions of this story, one of which will just be a slight rewrite, and the other will be set in the Contrary series universe.


	2. Once Upon A Time

"Mom!" Naomi looked around the room. Up till now, she'd been having a pleasant dream; wandering and playing with other children in an Irish village Mr. Paris had been working on in his spare time. But then she saw her mother standing on the edge of a cliff, smiling. As Naomi started towards her, she turned and stepped closer to the edge. Naomi began to run to her, but before she could get there, her mother looked back and smiled again before she stepped off the edge of the cliff. She screamed for her and woke up.

The dream left her uneasy and anxious about how Neelix had been avoiding answering her questions. She called for him, but he wasn't there.

She asked for his location, and computer told he was on the bridge. Something was going on with her mother and Neelix wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't, but Captain Janeway would.

She asked for the Captain's location, and as expected, she was also in the bridge. She hesitated to call her, she knew Neelix would hear it, but tapped her combadge anyway.

"Naomi to Captain Janeway," she said timidly.

"Janeway here, Naomi. What's the matter?"

"May I speak to you? It's important."

"Of course, honey. Why don't you come up to my ready room? And use the side door, please."

"On my way," Naomi answered. She clutched her Flotter doll to her chest and headed to the Captain's ready room.

On the bridge, the Captain looked to Neelix. He felt a surge of failure course though him. There was only one reason Naomi would specifically seek out the Captain right now. She knew she would get answers from the Captain. He'd lost Naomi's trust.

"Maybe you'd better wait out here," Janeway told him.

He nodded sullenly.

She entered her ready room and took a deep breathe. The chime rang and called for Naomi to come in.

Naomi still held her doll close, but took the Captain's outstretched hand.

"Let's sit down, Naomi," the Captain said, leading her to the sofa, "what is it?"

"I had a bad dream."

Ok, that wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"I dreamt something bad happened to mommy." Now the Captain understood.

Naomi continued, "And I know there's something going on with mommy now, cause she hasn't called me or filed a status report, but Neelix won't tell me anything."

The Captain nodded, "You're right. Something happened, and Neelix has been afraid to tell you. I know he feels bad about not telling you, though, so I'm going to go get him to tell you now."

The Captain got Neelix, and left him to tell Naomi what happened. Satisfied that she now had some answers, she yawned.

"Why don't we get you back to bed?" Neelix said.

Still afraid of her mother's situation she quickly replied, "I want to stay here until mommy gets back."

He nodded, and stayed with her until she fell back to sleep on the sofa. He went back to the bridge and told the Captain that the little girl was asleep in the ready room.

Another hour passed as they waited. After noticing a few stifled yawns, Neelix went to get more coffee. While he was gone Naomi came out of the ready room with sleepy eyes, and Flotter close at hand.

"I had another bad dream," she said.

From her chair, the Captain stretched her arms out to the girl, who willingly climbed into the open arms and lap. Held firmly in the Captain's lap, Naomi began to doze again, but said one last thing to the Captain before falling back to sleep.

"You know, you'd make a good mommy, Captain."

The sentiment nearly brought tears to the Captain's eyes, and she smiled at the girl.

When Neelix returned to the sight, he quietly asked, "Captain, may I...?"

She nodded and he quickly retrieved a holocamera and took a holophoto.


End file.
